magical_warfarefandomcom-20200214-history
Takeshi Nanase
Takeshi Nanase is the main protagonist who is an ordinary high school boy, with a somewhat dark past, and, due to certain circumstances, he is "dating" his childhood friend Kurumi Isoshima. Appearance Nanase has short black hair with a long cowlick and light brown eyes. When using magic his right eye turns violet though. He wears a white dress shirt and black slacks. There is also a red tie around the collar of Nanase's shirt and he also sports black loafers. Personality Takeshi is shown to be determained, and committed to becoming a powerful wizard. He also is shown to care deeply for his friends well-beings and wants to protect them even if it means putting his life on the line. History His mother was once a Wizard Brace of the 15 Great Wizard during the First Wizard War or Great Magic War. So as confirmed, he is also a pureblood wizard from a family lineage point of view. Plot One day, he finds a girl collapsed on the school campus. The girl, in a uniform he has never seen before, is named Mui Aiba and is a magician. Somehow, she accidentally turned him into a magician by accidentally shooting him and he was exposed to magic. Abilities Expert Swordsmanship: Takeshi is skilled in kendo. He is able to hold his own against and even defeat the likes of Takao Oigami. Ancestral Magic: Evasive Magic Strike Vision: This is the name Takeshi's evasive magic, when activated the magic circle only appears on his right eye. It works by sensing imminent danger, allowing him to avoid it. It is composed of at least two levels that grants him at least the two abilities of: :*'Precognition': Takeshi is able to 'know' how the opponent will attack him and evade accordingly. :*'Telepathy': Takeshi later developed the ability to read the thoughts and emotions of others. Signal Dream: '''Takeshi is able to see several moves well ahead of time being able to evade them. To use it, Takashi must say the incantation: Spells '''Protection: By creating a magic circle, the caster will be protected from harm for a certain amount. Float: By creating a magic circle, the caster will be able to float or fly in the air. Drive: By creating a magic circle, the caster can temporarily boost their speed. Liberate: 'By creating a magic circle, the caster will be able to levitate and use magic more effectively. '''Flick: '''By creating a magic circle, the caster can fire a barrage of magical bolts. Aspect 'Twilight : A magic gun sword that was previously owned by one of the 15 Great Magicians, his mother, Youko Nanase. It also has a magic circle engraved into it which boosts Evasive Magic. It can contain three bullets that absorb the magic of others. *'Union: Blast Fog:' By using Twilight with Kazumi Ida's magic, Takeshi shoots a pillar of flame at the opponent. Relationships Kurumi Isoshima They are in a 'fake' relationship. Kurumi had been assaulted by a stalker in the past and Takeshi had gone to see her, she had then told him that he is the only boy she could trust and asked him to have a 'fake' relationship with her, so that boys will no longer hit on her. They had agreed to stop the act when they found someone else they liked. However, Kurumi seems to have genuine feelings for Takeshi and Takeshi himself actually also loves her, but hold himself back because he doesn't want to be in even deeper conflict with his brother Gekkou. Calls her "Isoshima-san" instead of "Kurumi" is one of his protective barrier, but after being annoyed by the casual way of Takao Oigami in adressing Kurumi, he refers her as "Kurumi" too directly in front of him. After she was kidnapped by Ghost Trailer he began training intensly with the sole intent of rescuing her. Mui Aiba There first meeting was rather akward, with Mui randomly falling out a door, then accidentally kissing Takeshi, followed by her almost killing him with magic, which ended making him a magician. Right after this he helped her escape a team from Ghost Trailer and then took him, along with Kurumi and Kazumi, to meet with the headmistress of Subaru Magic Academy. Shortly after the three of them transfered to the school and Mui was transfered, as punishment, into the same class. Since then the two have quickly become great friends, usually eating and practicing magic together. Eventaully Mui starts liking him eventually. Kazumi Ida Ida was always grateful for Takeshi saving his little sister from a possible kidnapping, and owed him one. They fight together in battle, and live in the academy together as close friends. Their bond is close enough that Ida would willingly sacrifice himself just so he could save Mui Aiba from Tsuganashi Aiba. Before he went with Takeshi and Mui to rescue Kurumi, Mui described the two of them as best friends, and though he was clearly embaressed being called that, he did not deny it. Gekkou Nanase Takeshi's younger brother, whom he is on bad terms with. The two of them used to be very close brothers, but after Takeshi started "fake" dating Kurumi, conflict arose. Gekkou has romantic feelings for Kurumi, however he is upset about Takeshi's relationship with Kurumi, even saying they don't suit eaxhother and thinking he is taking advantage of a recent tramatic stalker incedent. Immediately after Gekkou is injured in a car accident, which Takeshi pushed him into for unknown reasons, which possibly permanenttl damaged his left leg and the two have been avoiding each other ever since. Takeshi claims that he thinks Gekkou doesn't like him anymore due to their limited interaction, but Gekkou claims that it's vice versa. After Gekkou transfered to Subaru he seemed to have gotten over their conflict and the two quickly go back to how they were before, even practicing Kendo together. But shortly after he's revealed to be a member of Ghost Trailer during their attack on Subaru. He then says that he joined them mainly because he could fight Takeshi. The two ten fought, but Takeshi was brutally attacked and beaten by Gekkou, who then took Twilight and kidnap Kurumi. Tsuganashi Aiba Mui's older brother who Takeshi met shortly after her. The two were first on very bad terms as he kept attacking and hurting his sister, though this was because his memories were altered by Ghost Trailer, which infuriated Takeshi. After Mui fixes his altered memories the two are now on friendly terms with each other. But Tsuganashi can be a little hostile towards him do to Mui liking Takeshi. This is best shown when someone calls Takeshi Mui's boyfriend and Tsuganashi immediately reacted angrily towards him telling him that he better not be. Gallery chara_img01.jpg|Character design of Takeshi m044.jpg|Takeshi (manga) with magic circles on both eyes. Picture 1.png|Takehi with an Evasive and Acceleration magic circle on his right and left eye respectively. Picture 2.png|Takeshi with an Evasive magic circle on only his right eye. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Magician Category:Male Category:Evasive Magic users